Many of today's formulated products which are purchased by industry and consumer alike rely on the inclusion of linear or cyclic organosiloxanes, either as a main ingredient or as an additive, to achieve some particular advantage over comparable products which do not comprise such silicone components. Arts as diverse as those concerned with antiperspirants, skin care compositions, cosmetics, hair care formulations, hydraulic fluids, waterproofing agents, lubricants, paint additives and mold release agents, inter alia, derive benefit by such modification. Thus, for example, the use of dialkylcyclosiloxanes of various types is well known in the above applications, alkylmethylcyclopolysiloxanes being the most common. When the alkyl groups of the latter cyclic siloxanes are short (e.g., less than about 12 carbon atoms), the compounds are typically low viscosity liquids at ordinary temperatures, while solid, wax-like consistency is often observed when the alkyl groups have more than about 12 carbon atoms. In certain applications, however, it is desirable to have a relatively long alkyl chain attached to the silicon atoms of the cyclopolysiloxane structure (e.g., to impart improved lubricity or organic compatibility thereto) while at the same time maintaining the ease of handling associated with a fluid, rather than a waxlike component.